Ready to go
by Ms Blue Twilight
Summary: Mugen and Jin  and Fuu are staying overnight in a hostel when Mugen is wakened by an irritating noise. Yaoi. MugenxJin. JinxMugen. Warning! There will be games... Rated M because a certain someone is foul-mouthed as well as... some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Jin or Mugen. Actually, I don't even own a katana. It's sad really.

_**

* * *

**_

Click.

Mugen moved restlessly.

Click. Click.

He gritted his teeth. A vein began pumping at his temple.

Click. Click. Click…

His fingers twitched and reached for the sword which he always left in its sheath on his back when sleeping in unknown places. He waited, still refusing to open his eyes, still hoping to be able to fall back into unconsciousness. The summer night fell silent. Slowly he started to relax.

Click.

"For fucks sake!"

Growling like an animal he flew up on his feet from the thin futon on the floor, drawing his sword while turning his head furiously from side to side. The owners, two young women with a strange aura that had sent shills along his spine, had guaranteed them absolutely undisturbed sleep. That was the only reason why they had agreed to pay for staying one night at this shitty hostel in the middle of nowhere. So now what was that bloody noise? A single moonbeam fell in through the opening in the wall which served as window, bestowing him with just enough light to discern the contours in the dark room. On his right side Fuu slept soundly, seemingly unaware of both the annoying clicking and his outburst. On his other side… Jin didn't. For a moment Mugen stared dumbly at the futon left to his. Jin wasn't there.

Click.

The sound came from the other side of the wall, from the porch. Mugen suddenly realized who, if not what, had awoken him. With the sword clenched in his fist he sneaked over the floor, his naked feet moving unlikely soundlessly over the old wooden planks. As he reached the opening in the wall he lifted his blade, preparing to attack. He knew he had promised Fuu that he wouldn't kill the bratty samurai until they found that sunflower-smelling dude she was looking for. But he was not going to put up with anybody disturbing the few precious hours of sleep he was allowed to have. Mugen stuck his head out, his bloodshot eyes searching for his victim.

The young ronin wasn't exactly hard to spot, since he was sitting on the edge of the porch under one of the late blooming sakura trees just meters away. The blue kimono hung loosely around his shoulders and his exposed skin shone alabaster white in the moonlight. Beyond the trees stretched billowing hills, upon which occasional paths were barely visible through long waving grass. Further still a huge lake extended until it met with the horizon, the full moon perfectly reflected in its glittering surface. When an especially strong wind blew through the moonlit landscape the sakura flowers loosened from their branches and swirled through the air. Jin's long black hair, released from the usual strict ponytail, danced together with the pretty pink items. Mugen couldn't help but to give up a short laugh. He wasn't exactly any artist and had often not even heard of the famous painters the samurai sometimes mentioned, but he was pretty sure that if he had been able to put the ridiculously beautiful scene in front of him on paper, that would have earned him quite a bit of money. At the sound of his voice Jin suddenly looked up, a surprised expression, if so only for a second, crossing his usually so composed face. As their eyes met Mugen noticed he had removed his glasses.

"Mugen? What are you doing?"

The samurai didn't sound at all curious, rather the question appeared to be spoken merely out of politeness. Once again remembering how irritated he was, Mugen carelessly threw himself out on the porch through the window, somersaulting twice before landing just inches away from the one year older man, squatting so that they were facing each other in eye level.

"Whaddaya think, you bastard", he snarled. "I was roused by your bloody clicking."

The corner of Jin's mouth twitched, as though he was just about to smile, and when he spoke there was a shadow of amusement in his calm voice.

"I apologize. I didn't imagine you'd be such a… light sleeper."

Another violent wind and the air once again filled with pink flowers. Mugen shook his sword violently and tattered blades rained over them. Not even one of them was left unhurt.

"I'm not", he growled. "But hearing that freaking noise over and over… whaddaya think you're doing anyway, huh?"

"Playing", Jin answered simply and gestured towards a wooden board on the porch in front of him, covered in black and white stones. "It's very soothing for the mind."

Mugen took his eyes from the samurai and inspected the thing closely. This must have been what had occupied the other man so much that he had not even noticed his presence before he had given himself away with his laugh.

"Hey, I know this game", he suddenly realized. "It's called Go, right?"

Jin looked at him with astonishment.

"You… know it?" he repeated skeptically.

"Totally."

Mugen moved to the other side of the board, stuffing his sword back into place on his back. For the moment he had forgotten about killing the samurai as memories from the past came flooding over him.

"Played it a lot when I was a kid, though we never had this kind of fancy stuff", he explained while picking up one of the black pieces and eyeing it. "We just drew stripes on the ground and used whatever the hell we found as stones."

"I see", Jin answered. "Myself, I was taught to play by my master as part of my training in the dojo. This is actually his set, which I received as a reward after defeating him for the first time. I've been carrying it ever since but have mostly entertained myself by playing alone since I seldom find any challenge when sharing the game with an opponent."

Mugen's eyes narrowed and his face split in a grin. The samurai was obviously provoking him.

"You snobbish bastard", he whispered. "You wanna have a challenge? I'm ready to Go anytime, sugar."

The poor pun made Jin smile.

"You sure? I was the best in my class, actually I was…"

Mugen cut him off with a great yawn.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I wanna be black."

"I'll be white then", the samurai said with an approving bow.

They divided the stones between them on the porch. Mugen placed one of them on the nail of his thumb and flipped it high in the air. Without looking he then caught it between his index-and middle finger above his head and loudly placed it in the middle of the board.

Click.

He grinned.

"So what's the pot?"

"The pot?" Jin repeated questioningly.

"Course. No meaning playing if there's nothing special for the winner, right?"

"When I used to play, the honour was enough a reward."

"Well, I've got no honour and I don't want any either", Mugen stated in a bored voice. "You're the challenger so you decide. Name your price."

"Very well."

Jin's dark eyes glittered. All that talk about honour was only bullshit, Mugen knew that. The samurai appreciated a battle with real danger and risks just as much as he did.

"Then I decide, the winner will be master over the loser until morning comes. The defeated one will do anything the other man asks of him, without exception, and he will refrain from doing anything that is not the master's, that is the winner's, wish."

Mugen stared silently at the samurai.

"No exceptions?"

"No exceptions."

"So if I win and ask you to kill yourself, you will?"

"I will."

No hesitation. Mugen felt like shouting in anticipation. He was well aware of how seriously the long haired man considered the matter of suicide. It had obviously, as so many other things, to do with honour in some way. That he had been so quick to answer proved he was very confident about winning the game. Mugen sniggered. Knowing that would make the victory so much sweeter.

"I'm in", he declared, whereupon Jin lay down a white stone beside his.

Click.

The game had begun.

Mugen's playing tactic was identical to his fighting style. Jin was amazed. When the vagabond had accepted his challenge, the samurai had not honestly believed he would prove to be any actual opponent, just because he happened to have played Go as a child. However, like so many other times, the nineteen-year old from Ryukyu Islands had managed to surprise him. Instead of carefully deliberating each move, Mugen positioned his stones on the board rashly, spreading the pieces all over the place, attacking from all possible directions at the same time. It was not at all like playing with the other students in the dojo, actually the game appeared completely different. Jin had no real problems defending himself and now and then made sudden lunges that made Mugen grimace. But whenever he tried to find a way to surround his opponent or cause him greater harm he discovered all his possibilities to do so were ruined by one or two of the younger man's stones. In other words the vagabond managed to forecast the samurai's movements before he had even thought about them himself. Whether he was aware of his doing or just went on by instinct Jin could not know for certain, but he guessed on the latter alternative.

This could actually have been a game he would lose. Jin watched as Mugen with a great grin gathered two trapped white stones to his collection, which was almost exactly as big as the samurai's own. But he would not lose. There was too much to be won. He would not lose.

Never ceasing to place new stones on the more and more crowded board, Jin reviewed his opponent. Mugen's usually ruffled hair was an even greater mess after sleeping and the lacing in his white shirt had been untied so that his chest and stomach showed every time he moved or took a deeper breath. He was balancing on his toes, swaying forth and back and reminding mostly about a frog about to jump. Now and then he scratched his unshaven cheeks, staring angrily at the board while he rolled a stone from finger to finger, seemingly without thinking about it. Simply said, he wasn't exactly the most beautiful creature the moon had ever shone upon. And yet, Jin could barely concentrate on the game because all he could think of was robbing the vagabond of his clothes and pushing his naked back down on the porch.

He sighed at his own foolishness. Soothing for the mind, he had said. Well, that was one part of it. But as a matter of fact, the real reason he had began playing Go with himself in the middle of the night was because he had woken up rock hard after having dreamt about the man sleeping next to him. Having no cold water and not daring to relieve himself in case somebody would wake up he had tried to forget himself in the mind game.

"Your turn."

Mugen sounded awfully triumphant. Jin repressed a smile and inspected the board. There were not many places left to fill. The game would soon be over. Finally. When he reached up with his right hand to pull back some strands of black hair which had fallen into his face, the kimono on the opposite side slipped of his shoulder. He felt more than saw Mugen's eyes trace his body, taking him in from the well-marked collarbones, to the muscular chest and stomach to the slender hip where the band of his kimono tied the garment together. Another smile threatened to break through his calm facade. This wasn't the first time he was being looked at by the other man. Though he would probably deny it, there was definitely an attraction between them. Jin made no attempts to cover himself up, but simply positioned his stone on the board with delicate movements. It was impossible to say who lead. Yet, he would win.

"Mugen, you need to stop pretending."

"Hm? Whaddaya mean?"

Mugen bent forward, his eyes narrowing as they searched intensely for the best place to put his stone.

"I've noticed."

"Noticed what?"

His hand stopped. He had decided. Jin smiled.

"You're in love with me, aren't you, Mugen?"

"What!"

The younger man looked up, his hand automatically opening to reach for the sword on his back. Barely had he grasped it, when his stone hit the board, bouncing into a number of other pieces before finally stopping.

"What the fuck are you…"

"You lose."

"Huh?"

Jin gestured towards the board.

"If a player drops his stone, so that it collides with others, he has lost. It is one of the most ancient rules of Go, created to prevent cheating. Surely you must know about it?"

"Course I know", Mugen spat. "But… still…"

His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.

"That was un-fucking-fair!" he exclaimed. "You tricked me into dropping it, you sonofabitch! That's no real victory…!"

"Oh, but it is." Jin answered as he leaned forward over the board, placing his hands on each side of Mugen's body. The movement made the vagabond lose his balance and he fell back on his bottom, staring furiously into the samurai's eyes.

"You're the dishonest one here", he whispered. "I'dn't cheat, you know that…"

"Do I?" Jin brushed the other man's ear as he spoke. "How can I trust somebody who has said himself he has no honour?"

Mugen turned his face away but Jin simply grabbed his chin with long fingers and pulled him back, forcing his lips into a kiss. When the younger one wouldn't open his mouth, he bit down hard in his lower lip and was given an opportunity to slip his tongue inside as the other man gasped in pain. The taste of blood filled his senses. So arousing. Using all of his weight, Jin forced the vagabond backwards, away from the Go set, and then down on the porch. When finally breaking the kiss, they were both panting for air. Mugen lifted one hand and wiped the blood from his lips. His eyes were burning.

"You fucking…"

"Hush, hush", Jin instructed. "Remember my reward? The winner will be master over the loser until morning comes. The defeated one will do anything the other man asks of him, without exception, and he will refrain from doing anything that is not the master's wish."

With a sly smile the samurai sat up.

"You're mine now, Mugen", he whispered. "Undress."

Mugen cast him an unbelieving glance. Then, cursing everything God had ever created, he started obeying the order, removing the sheath and the sword from his back and tearing the red jacket of his body. Leaving them together to his left on the porch he thereafter grabbed the hem of his white shirt with crossed hands and after only a moment of hesitation, pulled it over his face. Jin inspected his muscular body in the moonlight with great satisfaction. The dark skin was covered in scars. When he leaned closer the other man instinctively fell back, his fingers scrabbling at the wooden planks as he tried to avoid the destiny that had befallen him. Laughing softly to himself, Jin prevented further retreat by pressing Mugen's thighs down with both his hands. His lips touched the younger man's torso lightly, planting kisses on every scar all over his body. Mugen moved against his mouth as his breathing became heavier.

"Stop playing with me", he muttered. "Just fucking fuck me, that's what you want, right? I can take it."

Jin smiled and crawled closer so that his knees just almost touched Mugen's crotch and his hands brushed over those of the other man.

"I have no doubts you can", he agreed while biting teasingly in the vagabond's earlobe and tearing carefully in the blue pendant he was wearing. "You're used to rough play, I imagine. So I want to know, if anybody has ever touched you tenderly like this?"

All of a sudden he grasped the vagabond's wrists and pulled them away, making Mugen fall on his back with a loud thud.

"Tenderly?" he repeated sarcastically. "Just what about that was… ah!"

The samurai licked his right nipple with the very tip of his tongue, feeling it harden under his touch. Mugen groaned.

"F-fuck. You're not playing fair."

"Never said I was."

"You're such a bloody liar. Always blabbering about your so called honour… then cheating so that you can fucking rape me!"

"Say whatever you want to."

Jin's hand slid down the younger man's muscular stomach and stopped between his legs, upon the buckle which was visible through the fabric of his worn out shorts.

"But you should be aware that you're a worse liar than me. Don't pretend you don't like this, Mugen. You do."

As to prove his words, the samurai removed the shorts and underwear from the other man's hips, revealing his erected member. Handling him in a just as fluent manner as when he was using his sword, Jin lifted one of Mugen's naked legs and began kissing the inside of his thigh attentively. The vagabond supported himself on his elbows and gritted his teeth, yet reluctant moans escaped him.

"H-hey, you really know how to do this", he remarked with a crooked smile. "The ladies must love you."

Jin laughed, deliberately letting his breath caress the younger man's sensitive skin. Mugen shivered.

"Don't worry, I never do these kind of things with women. This treatment is reserved for you, Mugen."

When he glanced up, the other man was blushing violently.

"I'm not fucking worrying about it, damn it!" he objected. "You can do what-fucking-ever you want with who-fucking-ever you want. I don't give a fucking shit."

He was so cute Jin had to lean in and kiss him on the mouth from which so many ugly words were pronounced. As he did so his stomach brushed over the younger man's erection. Mugen gasped and the samurai captured his lips and tongue unmercifully. This time the vagabond answered the kiss hungrily and their tongues battled each other just the way their owners longed to battle each other. When they finally parted a string of saliva glistered in the moonlight between them and they were both grinning.

"I'll kill you", Mugen announced.

"And I'll kill you", Jin countered unconcernedly. "But not tonight."

"Not tonight", Mugen agreed.

Then, satisfied with their deal, the vagabond and the samurai once more occupied themselves in an adult game which lasted until morning arrived and the validity of a certain reward expired.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! *bows samurai-style* This fanfic was written as a birthday present to my Go-playing friend (I also gave her a Go set xD) and therefore I haven't exactly concentrated on explaining much of the rules of the game. I really hope you were still able to enjoy this fic! And I do apologize about grammar/ spelling mistakes and the somewhat unsatisfying ending - that was how far I got before my friend's birthday. But I'm considerating writing a continuation to the sexscene since I feel the text maybe doesn't deserve its "M" rating. Whaddaya think? (as a certain man I know would have said xP)

Anyways I'll stop my babbling and let you go on with your life for now (though I will be back when you least expect it kekekekeke). Again, thanks so much for reading and please feel free to leave a comment since I feed on ackknowledgement and will starve to death if you don't. No pressure xD

With Love

Ms. Blue Twilight


	2. Ready to Go 2

So... the ending of the first chapter wasn't very satisfying, was it? Therefore I decided to write a second part that would be yummier ^^ But I warn you,what I cooked together can't be very healthy. Then again, you wouldn't care about that, would you, dear reader?

* * *

Though it was late, the cicadas were still singing nearly as loudly as they had during the day. Maybe they were confused by the bright moonlight which painted everything that it shone upon in cold blue shadows. Maybe they just didn't know how to shut up. Mugen didn't know, and he didn't care. His hands tore the samurai's yukata of his shoulders. The skin of the other man seemed as pale as the white Go-stones, and felt just as smooth against his fingers. He was hit by a sudden urge to see even more of it and traced the muscular stomach down to the red belt in which Jin usually stored his daishō. While he fought to unloose the knot so to be able to finally get rid of the yukata, the samurai began licking and nibbling at his ear again. Mugen bit his lip not to cry out in pleasure. He would never admit it to anybody, especially not to himself, but the samurai knew what he was doing. The knot finally gave in and the yukata was thrown away on the porch. Jin laughed in his ear. He was supporting himself upon only the right hand, while the left one was moving up and down the vagabond´s thigh.

"Eager now, are we?" he mumbled.

Mugen had had sex with both women and men in his life since an, according to many, very early age. Most of the times he had been too drunk to actually remember afterwards how, and with whom, the act had been executed. But from those times he actually remembered, it had been all about him moving his cock in and out of another body until he was satisfied. However, this was different. Mugen met with the eyes of the man on top of him and grinned wildly. This was like fighting. Or as close to fighting as he would get without actually grabbing his sword, anyway.

"You perverted old geezer."

He threw out his left arm and hit Jin's right one, causing him to lose his balance for less than a second. That was all the time the vagabond needed. He flipped his opponent, or lover, it didn't matter, he had never cared much for words, so that he landed on his back on the porch. The attack didn't work out as smoothly as usually due to the throbbing erection which made his movements somewhat more restrained than usual, but since Jin had been caught up in his dirty fantasies and was suffering from the same reaction as he was, it still succeeded. The vagabond leaped upon the samurai's stomach and grabbed both his wrists. They did some violent wrestling, Mugen naked and on top, Jin underneath, wearing only his baggy trousers. That was, until the younger man actually managed to tie his hands together above his head with the red belt which he had not let go of since he had loosened the knot.

"There!"

He was panting heavily, partly because of the combat, partly because his erection stroked over the samurai's stomach every time the man breathed and it was driving him crazy with pleasure. Yet he smiled triumphantly.

"Now it's my turn to give you your award. You're the winner, after all."

"I remain in doubt. But since you did manage to surprise me, I will give you a chance."

The face Jin was making was calm enough, but Mugen could see how intensely the desire shone in his dark eyes. As he slid of the older man's stomach and tore his trousers off, the moon showed him an even more apparent sign of his excitement.

"Whaddaya say, I didn't even think you could have an erection!" Mugen exclaimed mockingly.

Then, before the samurai had had time to choose some beautiful words out of his ridiculously wide vocabulary to reply with, he crouched between the man's thighs and took his member into his mouth. He wasn't going to play some sensitive game. He liked it rough and whatever Jin said, it was obvious that he liked it that way as well. Mugen alternately let his teeth scratch the other man's skin, alternately fondled the head of his cock with his tongue. The samurai groaned and arched his back, clutching the hands tied above his head. Mugen grinned and swallowed even more. All the time when Jin had been on top he had kept his composed attitude and snobbish way of speaking. Now, stretched out before him in the moonlight with the black hair spread over the white, heaving shoulders, the samurai was breathing noisily between parted lips and his narrow eyes followed Mugen's every movement expectantly. The vagabond took the erection out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"That's a pretty sexy face you're making there, ronin."

"You're not half bad yourself, vagabond. But I do feel it is my responsibility to give you something in return for your services."

Mugen threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Responsibility, my ass! Just admit you wanna fuck me already, you horny bastard."

Jin just smirked in reply and brought his tied hands to his mouth. Then he began tearing at the belt with his teeth. The sight was so arousing Mugen had to concentrate his entire willpower on not coming right there and then.

"That ain't gonna work, sugar. That knot's as hard as my punches…"

Before he had even finished his insult, the samurai forced his hands apart and the belt fell down on his stomach. He lifted it up and allowed it to hang in the air between them for some moments, before nonchalantly throwing it away. Red marks colored his wrists.

"I do hope your punches are harder than that, vagabond. If not, I'm afraid I have really overestimated you."

When Mugen just snarled something incomprehensive in return he grabbed his messy thatch and pulled him closer. His face split up in a hungry smile that few had seen and none had lived to tell of. Most would have found it terrifying. Mugen found it to be a crazy turn on. They started kissing violently, tongues, lips and teeth clashing into each other with such force they could taste blood within seconds. Meanwhile the younger man began moving his hand up and down the other man's pulsating erection. The samurai moaned loudly into his mouth and threw his head back.

"Ah!... Now… that… is considered… cheating…"

"Don't you fucking lecture me 'bout cheating, you sonuvabitch."

As to mark his words, the vagabond rubbed his thumb against the head of the older man's cock, earning himself another series of cries of pleasure. Jin thrust his hips forwards and his erection stroked against Mugen's, causing the man to groan loudly.

"Mugen… turn around. It's an order."

Never in his life had the vagabond responded to an order. But now his sex starved body was basically screaming for him to obey and therefore, he did. As he turned around, he discovered a barely visible string of golden at the horizon. Did it count as morning? Mugen didn't think so, or rather, he didn't want to think so. The samurai placed his hands on his hips and positioned him so that he was standing on all fours with his palms pressed on the outer side of the older man's thighs and his knees situated at his sides. There was a wet sound from behind him. Then the vagabond felt a saliva drenched finger enter him. He groaned.

"Fuck, take it a little easy in there! I wanna be able to use my fucking ass in the future, you know!"

"I apologize. I did not think you would be so tight. It is your first time, I assume?"

The samurai's amusement was easy enough to distinguish through the mocked politeness. Mugen swore violently. Though he had been offered an apology the finger moved only rougher inside him. But something was stirring apart from the pain, a heat that made his breathing even heavier than before.

"Fuck you!" he managed to exclaim. "So fucking what if it's my first fucking time… I'm usually… not… not…"

He gasped and shivered. Another finger entered him, but this time it didn't hurt as much. Actually, the pain was negligible compared to the pleasure. Jin laughed softly.

"I must say that you do adjust fast. Already I can reach so far inside you."

To prove the truth of his statement, the samurai thrusted his fingers even deeper inside. On their way, they brushed past an especially sensitive spot. The sudden contact made Mugen cry out and his hips jerked uncontrollably. It was as though the older man had managed to touch the very core of his pleasure. Jin chuckled.

"Oh, you liked it there, did you? I didn't know you could make such cute sounds."

"Oh fuck you, your fucking… ah!...ah…!"

The fingers had found that exact spot again and were caressing it in small, circular movements. Mugen felt his eyes water with pleasure.

"Ah… stop… fuck, that's good… ah… ah…"

There was no meaning resisting it. He couldn't resist it. But he wasn't going to completely humiliate himself by surrendering either. Not yet. The vagabond craned his neck and engulfed the samurai's erection once again. Every time his hips jerked due to the fingers inside him, his lips, tongue and teeth moved around the pulsating member. Soon Jin was panting just as heavily as he was.

"God, Mugen, that's dirty…" the samurai groaned, one eye shut by the effort to keep himself from coming.

"Ouraloreingouckingexy" the vagabond answered with his mouth full.

"What? I can't hear a word of what you're…"

"I said 'Your fault for being so fucking sexy'."

Mugen looked at the samurai over his shoulder. His hair was ruffled, his face was flushed, his lips were wet with saliva and pre-cum and his eyes glittered both hungrily and accusingly. Jin swallowed loudly.

"That's it", he said.

Without another word he grabbed the vagabond's hips and straitened him up. Then, matter-of-factly, he turned him around so that they ended up face to face. Mugen wriggled angrily in his hands.

"Hey, whaddayathinkyou…"

"Spread your legs and help some, would you? I'm going inside you."

"Huh?"

There was a silent second, the first in ages, when they stared at each other. The cicadas were still singing. Mugen couldn't believe he was taking notice of those little motherfuckers, now of all times. He had a lot more serious trouble to deal with.

"Huh? You sick or something? That… that won't fit. It's way too big…

"Thank you for the compliment. Now move, Mugen."

"Ah… wait… Jin… ah… ah…

"Not so loud, Mugen, you'll wake Fuu. You wouldn't want her to see you like this, would you?"

The vagabond gritted his teeth and supported himself on his palms and feet in a back bend position and began to move. Underneath him, Jin fell into his pattern. His member thrusted inside the younger man with a wet sound.

"Fuck, that hurts!" Mugen cursed. "You know, you're a pain in the ass, literally."

Jin laughed shortly.

"I think you just made your first comical joke ever, Mugen. Now shut the hell up and move. You will be better in a second."

However much he hated to admit it, Jin was right. Like before, the pain soon faded away, and was replaced by a burning heat inside him. Mugen threw his head back and groaned. He forgot what an uncomfortable and humiliating position he was in and his hips began moving on their own. Sweat made his dark, muscular body gleam in the moonlight as he fought to remain sane in spite of the overwhelming pleasure. Gone were all thoughts of acting confident and carefree in front of the samurai. He wasn't even aware of the fact that his sword was lying just meters away and that his enemy was more or less defenseless. Right now, he was not his enemy. Right now, he was just a beautiful man who made the vagabond feel better than he ever had before.

"Fuck… that's good. Fuck. Harder, Jin. Fuck me harder."

"As you wish."

Jin's voice was even deeper than usual and strangely raspy. He forced himself even deeper inside the vagabond and speeded up the number of thrusts. Mugen shut his eyes and cried out. His entire body was shivering from exhaustion and ecstasy.

"Ah! That's good… ah… I'm gonna cum, Jin. I'm gonna…"

"On time for once, Mugen. Let's. Together."

Fuu had wasted several hours trying to get them to do something together, without any result at all. They wouldn't play games unless there was a possibility to harm the other part, they wouldn't talk to eachother except if they really had to or felt like insulting somebody, they wouldn't even share a meal for other reasons than that they were completely out of money. However now, in her absence, for the first time ever, they actually managed to do something together. They came. Explosions in scarlet colors, not unlike those spraying from a young blood wound, horded on Mugen's retina and made his entire being shake as in spasms. The semen, finally allowed to break out of its prison of pounding flesh, glistered in the first streams of morning sunlight. Unconsciously he leaned his head back to rest on his shoulders and a low cry of pleasure escaped his trembling lips. From far away, he thought he heard Jin call his name. His feet lifted from the floor, until only his toes were left to scrabble desperately against the wood. As another strong wind blew through the landscape, pink sakura bloom once again started whirling around in the air. Some of them landed on his torso, glowing softly against his dark and scarred skin. Jin's seed made him wet on the inside and ran down his burning thighs, yet he felt as if he was on fire, as if he was being burned alive. And he liked it.

"Fuck, Jin, I think I'm in love with you."

The words sneaked past his lips while he was off guard. Mugen immediately covered his mouth with one hand, and lost his balance as a result. His back hit the porch between Jin's thigh and the samurai's member, which had returned to its usual shape and hardness after the mind blowing orgasm, was pulled out of him. The vagabond somersaulted backwards, filled with both an unusual feeling of terror and the more well known rush of anticipation at what expression his enemy, allied and lover would wear after his sudden confession. Since he had by instinct shut his eyes as he ejaculated he had not been able to look at the other man's face.

However, Jin did manage to surprise him. His face was not as one might have suspected shocked, neither was it mocking or disgusted. Still remaining on his knees and toes, Mugen threw his head back and roared with laughter. During the orgasm the entire upper half of the samurai's body had been covered in his lover's seed. As a consequence, the beautiful sakura bloom had been caught in the sticky body fluid and now Jin was doing his best to clear his face, hair and throat from the pretty, but persistent, pink items. He threw the vagabond a murderous glance and after some time the younger man managed, with great effort, to stifle his laugher.

"Hey, now, that'll take ages. Let's go to the lake instead, huh? Fuck, I feel gross."

Mugen grinned widely and stood up, careful not to let any signs of the stabbing pain in his ass affect his movements, and gestured towards his muscular body, clothed only in body fluids and some flowers. He offered Jin a wet hand and after a moment of hesitation the samurai accepted it. The moment their hands clutched into each other's and their eyes met, Mugen realized that this would not be the day when he would hear the other man answer his hotheaded confession. Such words belonged to the past for now, that was well visible in Jin's once again calm face. Even with his face covered in pink flowers he pulled of being a creation of absolute composure pretty well.

"I do have to admit, the lake sounds as a most tempting destination."

As polite as always. The samurai who had fucked him so hard and used so many dirty words during the night had obviously taken harakiri as morning approached. The sun would rise in the sky as usual and their relationship would go back to what it had always been. The thought stirred mixed feelings inside him. Mugen snorted at his own silliness.

"Yeah, let's get our fucking asses moving then", he mumbled.

He expected another smart ass line to follow his words. But to his surprise, Jin instead broke into a smile and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Whaddayathinkyou…?"

"The lake it is, then. I suppose our souls are too dark and dirty to do anything about but we really should get our bodies cleaned. Let us gather our things and head there, before Fuu awakes."

Without another word, the samurai swept past the vagabond. His fingers pulled through his thatch and then briefly touched his ear and pendant, before disappearing. As Mugen threw a glance over his shoulder, a wry smile played on his lips. Maybe things would be different from now on. Or maybe they wouldn't. He squinted towards the lake, which glittered invitingly in the morning sunlight and wondered which alternative he would prefer. Whatever. With a shrug Mugen began following the samurai's example and collected his stuff. When he had picked up the last piece of clothing, Jin called out to him.

"Are you ready to go, vagabond?"

Mugen grinned.

"Always, samurai."

As he began strolling towards the lake with his arms full of clothes and his ass full of semen, he could not help but to whistle together with the cicadas' song. Left behind was a wooden porch, covered in sakura bloom, and a nearly packed board of Go.

* * *

So... whadidyathink? Please pretty pretty please do tell me, because I've had some serious now-I-have-to-commit-harakiri-moments while writing this and suddenly discovering a curious mum peaking over my shoulder, wondering about what her little daughter is working on. I never meant for this chapter to be only sex but, you know, there was just no stopping to that rough vagabond and that beautiful samurai! Blame them... *sobs*

Please make my day and leave a review before getting Ready to Go .^!


End file.
